Rotating Fox
by darksider82
Summary: Not in anyway shape or form related to Narutoenthenusiast's Hunter-nin fanfiction but takes place in his universe. Naruto now an ANBU serving under the Rokudaime Hokage Hatake Kakashi, watch as he must now do the hardest thing teach a genin team. One of which contains his own son oh and a new Akatsuki is on the loose.


The Rotating Fox

Darksder82

I do not own this franchise. I only own this idea.

I wish to say thanks to Narutoenthusiast for allowing me to use some aspects of his universe. THIS IS NOT a sequel to Path of a Hunternin in anyway shape or form. It is merely a deviation off PoaH.

Inuzuka Minato's head slammed into the desk. The bang was loud enough to disrupt his sensei's lecture on the Fourth Shinobi World War to protect Uzumaki Naruto.

"Something to say Minato-kun?" Questioned Umino Iruka as he fixed the young Inuzuka with a calm gaze. Something was off with the young cadet, he looked like an Inuzuka with the Ninken puppy on his head, gang marks on his cheeks but then he saw them. Faint but he had noticed them faint marks, pencil thin marks almost as if they were "Whiskers!" He whispered to himself.

"Am I boring you?" The question was a simple test and the cadet exploded almost exactly like his father.

"Yeah! Sensei what about the Shinobi who failed to survive the war? What of Uzumaki Naruto? You've told us what happened in the war from people you know who fought but no-one's told us a thing about the man the war was raged over!"

Iruka couldn't help but grin at his former pupils child. He couldn't tell Minato and the gripped class much but he could certainly make sure Naruto got some spotlight and maybe talk about the man's memorable stunts.

"Well...too start with he started much like you. A cadet in the academy but despite all of you here having family or even clans to help you, he had no-one. Too make things worse he was shunned for something that happened on the day of his birth..." The statement got the effect desired, the rules to discuss the bijuu had been repealed but their hosts or jinchuriki was still classified information.

Slowly but surely the class were illuminated about arguably the most powerful shinobi of their time.

Hatake Raiku a black shaggy haired and masked version of the former Sharingan no Kakashi sweat dropped at his father's student's son. Like his mother Shizune and his father, he possessed refined chakra control and natural skill of being a shinobi. He had suspicions about dare he say it best friend's father.

"Minato-kun!" A pair of voices called as the cadets filed out for break time. Minato didn't need to turn around to know that Hanabi and Hayate Inuzuka, his twin cousins. His uncle Kiba and Aunt Hinata's two children and his age caught up to him with their Ninken puppies in their arms and on head respectively.

Raiku grinned behind his mask "'Ato you need to calm down. Ever since you found out about the Yondaime Hokage and Uzumaki Naruto and considering you don't know your father you've been grasping at straws. I'll ask Tou-San tonight."

Then he felt it the familiar sensation of smoke and leaves meaning the Shunshin no Jutsu or teleportation technique made infamous by Uchiha Shishui who in Raiku's opinion was amazing to help betray his clan to save Konoha. Standing on the fence standing at 6'3, Clad in traditional Shinobi Garb, Hokage cloak as made tradition from the Yondaime and his traditional mask covering half his face instead of three quarters stood the Rokudaime Hokage or Sixth Fire Shadow Hatake Kakashi.

Surrounding the Hokage were four black clad individuals instead of green jonin vests instead were black 2nd Shinobi war vests, arm and leg guards adoring their arms and on their faces were porcelain masks. Rat, Cat, Dog and Fox four of the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai or ANBU black ops the best of the best selected by the Commander or Hokage in person to be trained to join the mysterious and short lived brotherhood of the Special Covert Tactical Operations Shinobi.

Raiku knew of the ANBU because as a child he had a minder and the minder was dressed in black, silent as a shadow and still as a statue almost made from stone.

"Kitsune, I didn't know you were back from your mission! Successful?"

Kitsune snorted beneath his mask "You know better than to ask Hatake-kun despite who your father is. Furthermore don't you have a certain test to prepare for?"

Minato groaned the Genin exam was coming up soon. He could blag the test; substitution jutsu- easy; disguise jutsu- also piece of cake, clan techniques also easy but a bunshin or clone technique not a chance. He groaned getting the attention of the Hokage "What is wrong Minato-kun?"

"The exam...it sounds stupid but I have a problem...it's ridiculous." Minato began only to trail off.

Kakashi grinned he knew his godsons problem and Kitsune's identity. If only Minato knew that Kitsune was a customed mask for the man beneath it "The bunshin? I'm certain you can perform the human-beast-clone won't that be enough?"

"No Hokage-Sama the academy explicitly told us we need a bunshin that is not clan related." Said Minato dejectedly as he turned away to head to either his room, the Hokage monument, Ichiraku Ramen or to Memorial Stone with class no longer interesting him.

"Minato-kun maybe I can help you...You could say I owe your father..." Kakashi began stopping the Blonde Inuzuka in his tracks.

Minato paused and turned around to face the Kage "How?"

Kakashi handed the boy a small scroll "This...this is the least I can do for my godson... On your fathers behalf."

Minato's mouth opened "God...Godfather! Why..."

"I cannot become favourable to one clan or another. The laws of the village give me strict unmoveable laws when it comes to family interactions. I'm exceptionally sorry for not being around directly but when it comes to teams that's my call..."

Behind his mask Naruto grinned as he watched his son. He had been a hunter-nin for so long and now he was halfway through his ten-year rotation in the ANBU thankfully Kakashi decided to move him to Hokage Guard mainly so he could watch his son.

He had become a hunter when he was sixteen and it wasn't until he was seventeen when he had gotten Inuzuka Hana pregnant with his son and now here he was 23 watching his seven year old son try to graduate into an older class with Raiku his own godson.

"You can see him whenever you wish Naruto...Nothing I can do about that." Kakashi whispered to the Kitsune ANBU.

"When Minato makes it into his class requesting permission to join the Jonin force."

Kakashi nodded Naruto had it rough; becoming a hunter-nin, taking out the Bingo Book, forced to stop because he was losing himself and fighting and killing his old friend Uchiha Sasuke.

The Uchiha Sasuke that Sakura had married was nothing more than a fuuinbunshin in the guise of her love. The only legitimate thing of Uchiha Sasuke were Sarada, Hitomi and Itachi Uchiha who were the result of IVF treatment.

Naruto thought it was hilarious when the Godaime had told him about the stunt three weeks before she stood down to retire with her husband his own Godfather. When Naruto wasn't on Kakashi protection he was chatting and listening to Tsunade and Jiraiya about his parents lives, personality and the Sennin's own.

He listened carefully because he could now see the tragic self-destructive history of Team Seven.  
All in all it was a good life until that particular evening. The Inuzuka clan were based on the edge of the village surrounded by forest and the walls as they were so far away from the village they had doubled the security detail.

Not even the twenty four best and brightest of Konoha's nin-ken masters could prepare them for what happened next. A sharp piercing whistle was heard, the guards turned and their eyes widened as eight gigantic windmill shuriken came flying out of the trees.

The guards scrambled not noticing the faintly glowing seal on eight of their backs. The shurikens swiftly changed direction and came back towards them.

During this altercation a tall, thin, dark haired man wearing the traditional garb of the Amegakure no Sato shinobi sprinted for the gates. The only difference was the fact his forehead protector had a gash through his village symbol this meant he was a missing nin and one to be wary of at all costs. His name was Yadai and he was on the hunt.

Inside the trees another man smirked; this smirk wasn't like lupine or even foxlike and full of warmth but rather one of fear and relish of the fact of the hell he was causing.

"You have twenty seconds to achieve the goal." the only response he got was a grunt.

The Inuzuka weren't the only ones under attack that particular evening but the Hyuga and Aburame.

The village was in uproar, the klaxons were blaring and shinobi of all backgrounds clan or not were charging towards the three clans under siege.

That meant one thing the Hatake household was bereft of its bodyguards and Kage just as Orochimaru said it would be.

A tall blonde Yamanaka headed towards the house, he slid into an alleyway as Kitsune, Rat and Dog rushed past him.

Inoken smirked an pulling on a henge making him look like the ANBU Chameleon one of the other bodyguards charged with the Hokage's defence rushed to the household.

Inoken charged in and was immediately met with Kunai launched from Shizune "You're not ANBU! No ANBU rushes into the Kage's household unless given..."

"...express permission of the Kage and correct Shizune-Sama." the Chameleon masked ANBU said cancelling the henge.

"I am no ANBU! Mind Suppression Jutsu!" This technique was all about pushing instructions as commands into the targets head in fact it was simple to do and it was Inoken's signature technique.

Shizune's eyes glassed over and without a word knocked out her son with a precise strike to the neck and handed him over without a word.

Yadao smirked as he knocked out Inuzuka Hana, he hated killing women especially beautiful ones but a job was a job. He hoisted Minato onto his shoulder and he jumped out the window.

Out of the four calculated strikes on the four targets three succeeded. The only other one was the Aburame as the attack on the Hyuga clan was brutally resolved as Kitsune arrived on the grounds, unsheathed his sword and unleashed a ball of chakra.

Kiba saw the ball of chakra and nearly lost his life. Only for Akamaru; now the size of a lion to bite the attackers hand and arm off at the elbow.

Hinata spun in a tightly controlled circle before lashing out with a double palm attack effectively staving another chest in.

"That's the last of them!" announced Kitsune subtly releasing his chakra technique. Though his subtly definition wasn't the same as the one in the dictionary; he drove it into his opponents skull showering the ground with brain matter and skull fragments.

"Enough Kitsune!" Ordered Beetle his commanding officer, an Aburame who assisted in the defence of his clan.

Naruto snarled at Shino but complied and everyone felt it. Kitsune's chakra was fluctuating badly and occasionally becoming visible.

"Who are you Kitsune-San?" asked Hinata nervously her byakugan active and she could identify red and blue chakra circling the ANBU's body.

"Kitsune, I Hatake Kakashi release you honourably from your service in the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai. You may reveal your face."

The mask was pulled from his face then Naruto, bowed to Beetle, to Kakashi and knelt "Uzumaki Naruto reporting for duty. Rank unknown."

"Rank Sannin. Gama no Sannin." A deep voice called out and both Kakashi and Naruto turned to see the Rokudaime advisors Senju Tsunade the Fifth Hokage and Jiraiya making their way towards them.

Jaws dropped at Naruto's appearance. Long gone was the small, orange clad shinobi who had endless energy and foot in mouth syndrome. Now stood a cool, calm and collected potential Seventh Hokage candidate "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, your mission S-ranked. Take a team and retrieve our children taking a prisoner required and multiple wouldn't be sniffed at." Ordered Kakashi.

Naruto nodded "First eleven to meet me at the North Gate will be my team. A tracker and strategist required."

Kiba stared "What about your kit?"

"You're talking to a Shadow Clone." With that Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke.

The entirety of the Konoha Eleven made it to the Front Gate. Mangetsu growled softly at Akamaru who snarled back only for the pair of them to be silenced by Naruto and Kiba.

"Gamakichi, Tatsu, Tutsuo and three Foxes have begun the hunt, we'll track the scent an adjust accordingly...Let's go." With that the Eleven bounded into the darkness.


End file.
